Favorite Scars
by darkin520
Summary: Bruce Banner learns to love his scars. Birthday present for ReadingBlueWolf. One-shot. *COMPLETE*


**A/N: This is a birthday present for ReadingBlueWolf. Happy birthday, darling. I hope your day is wonderful.**

**Disclaimer: Avengers and its characters are the property of Marvel. I am only borrowing the characters for a bit and promise to return them unharmed and in their original condition. Thank you.**

**Favorite Scars**

A few days after the Chitauri invasion, Tony decided to invite everyone over to the tower for a little party. Just something casual. Play a little poker, blow off steam. They sat around the table in the living room playing cards, only Tony quickly found himself bored. He looked at his hand in disgust and groaned inwardly. He hadn't won a hand since they'd started.

"I fold," he muttered, throwing his cards on the table.

Natasha quirked an eyebrow at him. "What's the matter, Stark? Afraid of a little competition?"

"Not at all." He got up and walked towards the kitchen. "I just thought I'd get some refreshments."

"Could've fooled me," she muttered, elbowing Clint in the ribs as the two whispered something Tony couldn't make out.

He rolled his eyes and ignored them as he poured himself a drink.

"Come to think of it, I am getting a little bored with winning," she replied, a smile on her face. "Maybe we should put the cards away. We wouldn't want to bruise Stark's ego."

"The only bruises I have are left over from the invasion," Tony informed her as he took a drink of his scotch. He looked around at the still visible scratches and bruises on the others' faces, arms, and hands. "And it looks like I'm not the only one."

Steve nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure everyone's still hurting a bit." He rolled up the sleeve of his right arm to reveal a bandage with reddened flesh peeking its way out. "And I'm pretty sure this one's going to leave a scar."

"Scars are a good thing," Tony replied. "It just proves we were stronger than what was trying to kill us. I'm sure we'll all have a few when all is said and done."

The others chimed in, rolling up sleeves and pants legs to reveal wounds, remembering what happened just a few short days ago. Tony even showed off a few battle wounds, but then, he suddenly realized there was one person who hadn't spoken up or even acknowledged the conversation at hand: Banner. He sat in a chair on the other side of the room, staring out into space.

Tony turned his head towards him. "What's the matter, Banner? No wounds to show?"

"None that I care to remember, no," he replied, not making any effort to look at him. Instead, he let out a heavy sigh and walked out onto the balcony.

"Perhaps I should go talk to him?" Steve said, moving to get up, but Tony put up a hand.

"Let me handle this one," he said, downing the rest of his drink and making his way out to the balcony, closing the sliding door behind him. "What's the matter, Banner? Aren't you happy? We saved the day."

Bruce let out a heavy sigh. "I think we both have a different definition of happiness."

Tony moved to stand alongside him and noticed the scratches and bruises on the side of his face and neck. "What? Are you ashamed of them?"

"Not ashamed. I'd just rather forget. I don't see the reason to glorify them."

Tony was quiet for several minutes before speaking again. "I think you're looking at it all the wrong way."

Bruce turned to him and shook his head. "I don't think so. I've got scars everywhere, reminders of the monster I am. Things I can't forget, no matter how hard I try!" He turned his back to Tony again. "I'm not like the rest of you, and I never will be. Just go have fun with the others and forget about me."

"Did you ever wonder what it's all about? Why we do it?"

"You must have a listening problem, Stark," Banner muttered. "Go away."

"Answer the question, and I will."

Banner was quiet for a few moments before he provided an answer. "We really don't have a choice."

"You sure about that?"

"Well, if I didn't, I'd still be being chased by the military," Bruce said flatly. "So, no, I really don't have a choice."

"Fair point." Tony moved to stand next to him once again. "You want to know why I do it?"

"That wasn't part of the deal."

"You didn't read the fine print," Tony said with a smirk.

Bruce shot him a glare.

"Just humor me, please?"

"Because you always want to be the center of attention." It wasn't a question, but rather, a statement.

"That's one reason," Tony said with a nod. "It's only too bad I have to share the credit." He laughed slightly. "But there's another reason, something more important."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "More important than you?"

"I know, out of the ordinary for me, but, yeah. Do you know what it is?"

After a few more minutes of thinking, Bruce finally shook his head. "You got me. What is it?"

"Love."

"Love?" Bruce shook his head. "Well, that's fine for you. You saved the world for Pepper. She must be very proud. Is that why you came out here? To rub it in my face?" He turned away. "Thanks a lot for the pep talk, Tony. Real helpful."

"I didn't come out here to rub it in your face. I didn't mean romantic love. I meant for the love of scars."

"The love of scars? What are you, a masochist?"

"Pepper told you about the dominatrix costume I got her for Valentine's Day? I told her that was our little secret."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Stark! Get to the point."

"Okay, all joking aside. I promise." He took off his shirt to reveal several scratches and wounds across his chest, arms, and back. "Yeah, some of these are going to heal, but some are going to stay with me. And I hope they do. I've got scars from every battle I've been in. But do you know my favorite one?"

"You have a favorite?"

Tony tapped on the reactor on his chest. "Of course. I'm very partial to this one. Because it proves I did something. I didn't sit around and wait to see what would happen. I made a difference, and I saved lives. _Real_ human beings. And whether you want to admit it or not, you did the same thing. You do the same thing, Banner." He pointed towards the sliding glass door. "And so do all of them. That's why we sit around remembering…because these are good memories, happy ones." He placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "I hope someday you'll see the same thing we do. Now, as per our deal, I'll leave you alone, as promised."

Tony then walked back inside, and the others looked at him questioningly.

"Can't help but notice you're coming back alone, Tony," Steve said as Tony sat down next to him.

"Shut it, Wing Tips. Just give it a little time. So what are we talking about?"

"Still comparing battle wounds," Natasha said. She glanced at Tony. "I think it's your turn."

"Actually, it's mine."

Everyone turned to see Banner.

"If you don't mind, that is," Bruce replied, taking a seat.

"Not at all," Tony said, shooting an 'I told you so' grin towards Steve.

"Don't you dare say it," Steve muttered.

"Who me?" Tony said, turning back to Banner. "Go ahead, Banner. Show us your favorite."

"It would be my pleasure," Bruce replied with a grin.


End file.
